Found
by EnchantedMidnight
Summary: Miraculously Obito lived after the war and low on chakra as well as in severe injury. He stops to rest and falls asleep, only to wake up to a little girl poking him with a stick. "We may live in Hell, but we can mold a good life without jutsu." - Kikona.


**Author's Note:**Alright, so my style is changing up, I find that I happen to like what some of my favorite Authors put on their stories and I think that it would look cool on mine. So, I'm adding a disclaimer, a warning, and a summary, while at the end, I will ask a question, just in case you have nothing to review. :) Enjoy the start of my new story, Found.

**x-X-x**

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and the village, the rest of the characters are Kishi's toy, I just so happened to steal them in a legal manner for my story. :D

**Warning:** None that I can think of...

**Summary: **Miraculously Obito lived after the war and low on chakra as well as in severe injury. He stops to rest and falls asleep, only to wake up to a little girl poking him with a stick. "We may live in Hell, but we can mold a good life without jutsu." - Kikona.

* * *

**Found**

**Chapter One: **

Mother always said that ninja's were lunatics, starting wars that didn't need to be started all because they thirsted for power, much like now with the war raving on to the east. Our village was simple and small, consisting of only a few other families closely bound by friendship, loyalty, and our passion for nature. Over the years our village has prospered and thrived in this small valley where we hide away.

With our almost hidden home, we rarely ever had any people who stumbled upon us, maybe one or two every two years or so. My mother, a sturdy woman who cooked a mean rabbit roast, was a fine lady who cared about what her daughter did, unlike the other easy going mothers who let their children play in the woods every day.

Maybe it was my green eyes which stood out amongst the blue and brown, or maybe it was my purple hair that seemed to catch everyone's eye as they then checked out their black or brown hair in comparison, or maybe it was how short I was compared to everyone else my age, standing at only 4'11 instead of 5'6, like the normal girls. For whatever reason, though, my mother warned me that going into the woods was forbidden, as if I would get hurt out there.

The village, however, was a playground among itself and I was allowed out whenever, as long as I stayed within village boundaries. This didn't bother me too much, seeing as my mother was a smart woman who knew much about the land that surround us much better than any of the kids around me, so I trusted her opinion.

Even so, me knowing my mother's rules and boundaries, I was sure that with the war going on, there had to be little danger our way, seeing as all the ninja were fighting in the East. So one night, when the moon was high above me, glowing in a semi red tint that casted an eerie shadow across the village, my mother and I were among the crowd of people watching the moon with gleeful smiles at the beautiful sight and praised the moon, our second sun.

Everyone was crowded near the well in the center of the town, some lying down, but mostly everyone was standing to enjoy the spectacle. My mother was with her friends, most likely gossiping about what they had heard at the bread shop this morning by their rivals. While my mother did that, I laid down on the ground, next to my friends who were giggling with me as we talked about what we had learned today in class. Our school system taught us how to do common, everyday things, but while also respecting our Mother Earth while doing such activities.

Such things being like blessing our hunting food, both plants and animals, and thanking Her for our supply even with a war going on just miles away. Another skill we learned meant finding good ways to figure out if berries would be poisonous without touching or eating the berries, or picking a plant with minimal damage for it to regrow and become stronger so that the next time we wanted such a plant, they tasted better than the last time.

Right now, however, my friends picked at the lush grass below us while talking ill of our hunting teacher. Sayumi being the one to talk down on him the most, "I mean he looks like a psycho when he's dissecting the rabbit She gave us, it's weird and then he always looks at me as if I'm doing something wrong. He is annoying and _weird_."

Finding that my best friend, Sayumi, and our other friends were unwittingly picking and mutilating the grass below us, I stopped my giggling fit enough to ask them to stop and join me on the blanket because I was cold.

Ataru, my friend on which I had a crush on cooed as he shifted his body closer to mine and set me on his lap when he joined me on the blanket, "Don't worry, Kikona-chan, Ataru will make you all better."

Feeling the blush powder my cheeks as well as Ataru's as he said such things, Sayumi, Akita, and Ritsuo gave me glances along with giggles. Biting my lip while shifting on his lap to sit sideways and rest my head on his shoulder, I murmured, "Thank you, Ataru-kun." He was so warm… I closed my eyes as my blush started to fade.

Ataru wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head, "Welcome, Kikona-chan."

Sayumi gagged, letting a finger point to her mouth as she bluntly yelled, "Ugh, gross, love-bird moment! Get a room you horny dogs!"

Ataru and I's faces lite up a brighter red, my eyes snapping open, and we both glared at her while he let his arms leave from around me when he noticed that people were glancing at us, then at my snickering friends. Sayumi gave me an evil look that had more of a friendly taunt than a rival look to it. Sayumi had already made it clear that the man that she wanted, who also wanted her back, was too old for her now, but later, when she turned sixteen, she would see that the first thing she did was go on a date with him, so I had no need to worry about her trying to make Ataru want to go out with someone else by embarrassing us to awkwardness. But she did enjoy teasing every once in a while.

It was Akita that I was worried about, she was one of my friends, yes, but she was more of Sayumi's and Ritsuo's friend than mine. She had a crush on Ataru long before I had, but seeing as Sayumi had brought me out of my normal schedule of chores, school, chores, sleep, repeat; Ataru had been the first person she had dragged me off to meet. When we had meet I had his attention ever since, just like he had mine.

Akita and Ritsuo came later while my friendship with Ataru was starting to grow into something more, just like I grew on him. Akita had been sort of annoying with her flirting with Ataru, but I let it go, due to the fact that I wanted my attraction to be a secret, until, one day, Akita had been heavily flirting with Ataru while we all at lunch outside of the school building and with both Ataru and I sharing glances, Sayumi spoke up, calling out how Ataru was already dating someone.

The call out had made Akita shut up enough to give Sayumi a look then turn to Ataru, wanting confirmation. He blushed and looked at me only for me to blush a look away. Akita looked hurt, but tried to pass it off as nothing and breezily replied by saying we should have told her so she didn't make a fool out of herself. Ritsuo hadn't cared much for the conversation and was instead picking at the grass around him, occasionally glancing at Akita.

But presently, as the embarrassed feeling faded from me, I resumed my leaning into Ataru; listening to my friends joke while I stared up at our second sun. A strange urge to stare deeper into the second sun made just looking at it drive me crazy. Even with the annoying itch in the back of my head to travel up the nearby mountain and hope to touch the moon and hold its beautiful glow, I decided to stay in my wannabe boyfriend's arms, enjoying his body heat as the chilly valley air settled in for the night.

The red glow of the moon started to fade and yet my eyes still stared at it, occasionally blinking, but looking nowhere else as everyone's voices faded and I felt something slowly drain from me as the red started to leave the moon. Slowly, my eyes dropped and the energy left my body, making my body sag against Ataru's more, but even with the sudden energy drain, I kept my eyes on the retreating red of the moon.

The moon being the last thing I saw with the eerie silence entering my ears, I fell asleep in Ataru's arms, somehow not feeling close to him at all, even though I could feel his breath on my head as I fell asleep.

The next day I woke in my bed with Sayumi lying next to me, facing toward my wall. Giving her a look, I tried to think of why she was in my bed, but passed it off as her being too lazy to walk home after taking me home and deciding to sleep with me. Sliding out of bed I shivered at the cool ground below me and stretched, hearing some of my bones pop while doing so. Sucking in a deep breath, I fixed the blankets around Sayumi and ignored how dark my room was.

Walking quietly to the kitchen, I stopped at the sight that waited for me there. My mother was holding what seemed to be a knife at the man who stood in her. The man's face was oddly shadowed, but there was one thing that I noticed in the dim morning light. One was the fact that he somehow seemed to leak life from him. What I mean was that I could _feel_ something coming from his body, something surging, something powerful, something… _alive_.

Eyes scrunching up in confusion as my mind was blurred with sleep, I nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eye as a yawn escaped my mouth. My mother's face paled, but I didn't notice as I looked over the man before shrugging, not noticing the purple tint coming from his hair. I looked him over with blurry eyes and blamed the purple tint on the clouds as the early morning light spewed in.

"Morning mom, who's the guy," I asked, skipping the formalities. My mind instantly related it to be Sayumi's dad, who was also tall wanting to know where she was and making conversation with my mom like he had done several times, before taking Sayumi back home before her mother freaked.

I only looked at my mother's face when she didn't answer and I got a small scoff came from the man in the room. The man's voice was different from Sayumi's dad and when looking at my mother to ask her who it was, I was shocked to find that silent tears were falling from her face.

Instantly worried, all the sleep left me as I placed a hand on my mother's arm, "Mom, what's wrong?" Looking at her and trying to catch her eyes which she wouldn't let me see, I gave up on her, and looked to the man who coolly stood in the middle of the kitchen, finding him to be the reason why my mother was crying. Finding myself standing in a protective position before my mother, I glared up at the man.

Before I could get a chance to yell at the man, he disappeared. Right before my vary eyes his body fizzed out, as if he was some kind of digital projection. My face paling, I stuttered as my wide green eyes surveyed the area he had just been. Backing up into my mom, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head; she was still crying.

My mother kept holding me, and I was glad she didn't let me go. I didn't believe him to be gone, so my eyes searched the area in vain to try and find something that could tell me he was there. My eyes told me nothing of the sort and so for the rest of the day my mother and I kept in grabbing distance of each other. I even went to the bread shop with her after dropping a cranky Sayumi back off to her parents, sitting in the corner of the shop while my mother worked over the burning stove and the priest blessed the bread as it was being made.

I watched, slightly interested, as the priest flicked the fresh Mother water onto the cooked bread, I watched as he then took a powder from his long robe and blew it over the bread in a beautifully sparkly cloud that washed over the new batches of bread. As the priest blessed the food, my mother cleaned off her supplies and started to take her leave, seeing as her shift was over and people would start coming in soon to buy evening bread for dinner.

Having it been Saturday, I had no school today, much to my relief. I honestly didn't want to leave my mother's side, but when the sun started to set in the sky, I felt my chest tighten as my mother looked at me. She looked absolutely scared. It was horrible to see my strong, independent mother give me such a look, as if she knew something bad was about to happen.

On our walk home, we were mostly silent, making small talk to those who talked to us, but not really making conversation with people we passed. We were almost home when Sayumi and Ritsuo came up to us, startling me.

Sayumi greeted my mother with a smile while Ritsuo gave her a lip twitch and a head nod. My mother didn't give any reply back, instead just looked down at me as I smiled at them, it was the first time seeing them that day and seeing as we usually spent all the time we could together, they must've been worried. I would've been worried had I not seen Sayumi or Ataru for the whole day.

Sayumi explained about her mother wanting her to let me stay over, seeing as we always let her stay over, yet I had never stayed the night at their house. My mother and I shared a look, but my mother's eyes that had looked thoughtful hardened as she told Sayumi that it would be okay, and to have fun.

I watched, slightly shocked, but not showing it, as my mother walked away, her back straight, black hair in her classic bun showing her wavy hair who tamed it. I couldn't help but feel something in the pit of my stomach that when she went home, something would go wrong.

Finding that Sayumi was giving me a look, I looked at her and tilted my head. "What?"

She crossed her arms, "Where have you been all day? And what happened between you and your mother, she let us take you on a school night?" Sayumi questioned, Ataru nodding alongside her.

For once in my life, I felt like if I said anything then I would be breaking a terribly evil secret, and so instead of answering them truthfully, I peered up at my tall friends and lied almost perfectly. Telling them that after Sayumi had been dropped off, I had been in trouble for being so intimate with Ataru in public, seeing as my mother had heard Sayumi yell her comment, though she knew that with both of our flushed faces, that Sayumi was teasing.

Sayumi gave a small chuckle and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, while Ataru blushed heavily and looked away, giving me a side glance. Feeling the tension of an awkward moment start to build, I grabbed their hands, "Let's go and find someplace to eat, I'm starving."

Not really being hungry, I dragged them off to the closest restaurant I could find, which just so happened to be a shop that specialized in bread. Feeling a stronger sense of terror, I ignored my feelings and went inside, sitting down at a booth with Sayumi and Ataru, Ataru pronouncing he would pay.

I let out a sigh as everything started to seem normal, as Sayumi started up conversation. It was a pleasant, normal, soothing talk about what had gone on during the day. Apparently this snot nosed jerk, Beau, pronounced his affection toward Akita while they were at the regular hangout spot near the well, and she turned him down in such a manner that he left, knowing that asking a girl you didn't know out was a bad idea, the red mark on his face proof enough. It had also shown them that Akita maybe looked sweet, but was very serious when it came to men. The thought of Akita slapping Beau hard enough to leave a mark made me giggle along with my friends.

We ordered what we usually ate and talked more about our day, I was specifically ignoring the questions directed at what I did this morning, until we had all finished our dinner. Even though I wasn't hungry, the food was good comfort food and helped me get my mind off of my mother, even if only for the half hour we were there.

After Ataru paid, making a comment about us costing so much while giving us a playful smile, we all walked out and parted our ways, Ataru heading left to his house and Sayumi and I taking a right to her house. Seeing as her house was on the outskirts of the town, we both deliberately looked into the dark forest We walked in silence, both of us just soaking in the beauty of the night, until Sayumi stopped.

Stopping as well, I looked back at her, "What is it?" I asked, looking at her face as she stared into the woods with a hint of confusion in her face. She shook her head and looked at me, then back at the woods, as if searching for something.

"It's nothing - but I thought I saw..." She peered more into the woods before shaking her head again. "Nothing, it's nothing, let's get to my house before dark and my mom flips."

The rest of the walk was uneventful and we didn't speak, instead letting the chatter of the happy insects fill the silence, I decided to stare up at the mountains, thinking of how delicate Mother Earth must be with her brushing of the Earth and it's sky to make such beautiful things. As I was mesmerized by the view of the sun highlighting the mountains from behind me, my mind instantly switched gears when Sayumi's house came into view.

Knocking Sayumi out of her own trance, I pointed to her house and she glanced back at the sun, slightly cursing, she grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind her as she ran towards her house so she didn't get yelled at for being late. Slightly stumbling, I tried to keep up with Sayumi's long strides, as she seemed to forget how I couldn't keep up with my short legs.

Banging open her front door, Sayumi yelled out, "I'm home, put your coat up, I'm safe." She let out a small sigh as her busty mother came from their small kitchen.

Her mother smiled a happy smile as she looked at me and then back at Sayumi, no later did Sayumi's mumbling father come through the same doorway and give Sayumi a big hug, ignoring the fact that a good dad didn't embarrass his daughter in front of company. Regardless, he hugged her tight and told her he missed her and thought she had been abducted, just like he had this morning, when she wasn't in her bed.

Finding the fact that Sayumi's face was red with embarrassment, I giggled and showed her how amused I was, while she gave me a look and led me to her room. Walking into a small hallway to our right, we were faced with three doors, the one in the middle being the wash room, the one to the left her parents room and the one to the right, her room. I had never been in Sayumi's house before and I found it neat on how much it was different than mine, even though the outside of the house only look different by family symbol and district porch furnishings.

Walking into her bedroom, I found that it was smaller than mine, but it looked nicer. Instead of a raised bed, she had a roll up mat that was on the floor in the corner, a small bookshelf that held everything from books to trinkets to random good luck charms. She had two windows, one on the wall in front of the door and one on the wall left of the door. Instead of a closet, she had a dresser that was under the window that faced the forest, while a small desk was under the one that faced the house next to hers.

Finding no need to go to bed so early in the fall, I cracked a window towards the forest while drawing her curtains closed on both of her windows at her demand, while she closed her door before she and I plopped down and started talking about the first thing that came to our mind, and I was having a good time, a normal time, a good, _good_ time, just talking to Sayumi about anything. Especially since my mother wouldn't talk to me about anything I thought was important, like Ataru and I, but big things such as how the number of priests was dropping and how she thought I would do well as a priest.

We talked about Ataru and Sayumi told me that Akita had told her that she was jealous, but that Akita knew that what Ataru felt wasn't my fault. It made a small weight lift off my shoulders to know that Akita wasn't mad at me for being with Ataru. We talked for about an hour or so, jumping from one topic to another ever so often, before her mother peeked her head through, commenting that the room was slightly cold and telling us that it was time to lay down for bed.

Her father also came in as Sayumi's mother gave Sayumi a kiss goodnight and her father did the same, telling us both to have a good night sleep. The sun had long since gone down, however, before we both had actually gone to sleep and, even though I was laying next to my best friend and this was my first sleepover, the reason I couldn't sleep was because I couldn't help but worry about my mother. What had scared her enough to let me stay away from home?

* * *

**Author's Note:**Alright, so, this was the first chapter of Found, I assure you that it will get better. I will also be adding a question to the end of the chapter, just because I liked watching my favorite authors doing this. :)

**Question of the Chapter: **If you were able to add/bring back a cartoon/TV show to Cartoon Network, what would add/bring back?

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
